


Climon Clips

by OliviaStone



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaStone/pseuds/OliviaStone
Summary: Ten short three sentence ficlets about the couple that make the friends' zone cute.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Simon Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Climon Clips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyTyper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTyper/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments series nor do I own it's characters, I gain nothing from this. 
> 
> I was aiming for three sentences but words just came to me, so it will be like three and a half or four per word
> 
> Ps. I haven't watched the show so this is based on the books.

Pizza : "Seriously, you shouldn't even be eating   
food". Clary has just lifted the lid off an   
empty pizza box and is decidedly   
frustrated; and hungry. Simon comes   
into the kitchen, gutsy enough to smile   
and hand her a banana as if that will   
make up for eating her never-to-be lunch.   
"Sorry, couldn't help myself". When he   
could overcome the repulsion to it he   
food binged, and Clary knew it was   
because he had loved pizza so much as   
a human that he was determined to eat it   
as a vampire. That meant that Clary   
couldn't trust her leftovers with   
Simon...only she wasn't really frustrated,   
see, she had ordered Pepperoni, his   
faverate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Television: As Simon presses on the remote   
Clary gets flashes of the channels:   
glamorous models, delicious food, a   
tooth paste advert, roaring bleachers,   
Lions in pursuit, a crashing plane, a   
kissing couple and many more. She   
wants him to stop on one already, this   
has been going on since her crime   
series TV show ended, it was Simon's   
turn to pick- and boy, was he picky.  
There's an explosion of colour and she   
sees figures battling inside a tornado   
of purples and yellows and reds;  
Simon stays on this channel and she   
realises it's one of those Japanese   
Animes he likes so much. "Don't you   
know this episode?" "So?" Typical. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soda: The blood in Simons fridge is kept in   
creative ways, for example: the plastic   
bowl contains some that seem like cherry   
jelly, two homemade ice pops of blood sat   
frozen beside a plate of raw beef slices (   
to his credit not one fly buzzed over it) ,   
the small green plastic bags of blood   
could be mistaken for two dozen mixed   
vegetable packs. This doesn't take away   
from the fact that blood is the only thing   
offered. "Is blood LITERALLY the only thing   
you drink?" She takes a can of soda, there   
are seven on the fridge door alone, she had  
bought four packs of Bubbly Blueberry-   
she also grabs an ice pop for Simon. " Like   
all you drink isn't that cheap soda" Simon   
quips back and she closes the fridge,   
served.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colour: Simon leisurely opens and closes his   
legs as he flaps his arms, grinning, while   
Clary stretches out ontop of him, nude   
as he was and panting. Perhaps making   
a snow Angel is a bit bizarre after sex   
but he feels as happy as a boy on white   
Christmas, and the paint flooding the   
floor could substitute for snow. "Best art   
project ever". He rolls them so she is in   
the frame of the Angel and he looks at   
his every own full body art piece. Red hair   
wild and sticky with blue and silver tints,   
the edges of her were turning gold where   
the paint bleed closer, the rich orange   
adds to the other rainbows splashing her   
pale body; and to him the green of her   
eyes is better than all the other colours, for   
it sparkles with love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shower: Simon tenses under the spray of the   
shower; water, even that pumped from   
the sewage system makes Him feel   
dirty. He regularly wipes himself with   
damp towels to stay clean but after a   
fight or training a proper wash was   
necessary. Intent on making it quick he   
reaches for the soap but touches a   
hand instead, CLARY was in the   
shower with him. " I couldn't wait to get   
rid of the yucky demon blood". Is her   
explanation as she begins to scrub   
herself. The water flows on Clary's skin,   
her very hair cascades as her personal  
fountain and she sighs and closes her   
eyes, zero discomfort on her face. The   
water does not affect her the same way   
and watching her enjoy it he's own   
discomfort fades. "Si? Simon, you   
wouldn't mind doing my back?"....'why   
doesn't he like showers again'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nap: For Simon there is no night and day, not   
when both are so alive with monsters and   
magic and eye widening enlightenment;   
especially night, when he's senses are   
most intune and he wonders why humans   
sleep through such a time when for him the   
world becomes so Awake; but mundanes   
and Shadowhunters and Clary are day   
dwellers so he must be too. "And then he...   
Luckily Izzy... Two giant snakes... My stele   
fell... An actual donut..." Clary's voice rises   
and falls like it's coming from a radio and   
someone keeps fiddling with the volume   
knob; Simon loses much of her dialogue   
trying to stay awake. As Clary speaks she   
pushes him flat on the sofa and fixes a  
pillow under his head and pulls a quilt over   
him, and it's not until she kisses him   
goodnight does he realise what she'd been   
doing. " M'so'swory... Just a quick nap, I'll be   
up'n'tawlkin'n'minutee..." But for Simon there   
is no sleep and consciousness, he will talk   
to Clary in his dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Extreme: Clary stares out of the unsafe balcony   
that had been made out of the ceiling   
to floor window of the hotel's top floor;   
she's incredibly high and the wind   
blows so forcefully it threatens to rip   
the sheets off her, it makes the broken   
glass swirl around her feet and beyond   
its howl she hears traffic and the sure-   
to-be scandalous affair going on in the   
streets. "Did you Have to throw him out   
the window.?!" She and her fiance were   
getting hot between the sheets when   
her step dad barged in and yanked   
Simon from her to force him out the   
most inconceivable exit. "He's a   
vampiree, he'll live" Luke grunts irritably,   
the full moons approach made him quite   
the grumpy one, and as he walks off to   
get the books he'd come for she thinks   
he's tantrums were as unpredictable as   
they were extreme. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dance: Clary doesn't know why she thought   
vampirism would change anything,   
Simon cannot dance, CANNOT. They've   
gone to pandemonium again, and they're   
dancing like they always do- well, TRY to,   
but if it's possible they're failing even   
worse. Simon has the speed, the grace,   
that attractive presence unique to his   
species, but he has no rhythm, no fluidity   
to his movements AND IT IS BAD. she's   
not that awesome a dancer herself,   
Shadowhunter training didn't cover that.   
"We suck." She observes everyone   
busting their cool moves- she also   
observes the demon they're tracking.   
"Yeah we do," he smiles, pulls her closer   
by the waist and This move is new. "But   
that's never been the point." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Girlfriend: Clary is his best friend; she listens to   
his babbling over Animes and plays   
games with him and finds his glasses   
and laughs at all his jokes and doesn't   
make fun of his music and calls him   
cute when she wants something and   
remembers his birthday and is   
friendly with his mom. Clary does   
everything a best friend should and   
some; she attended his father's funeral   
and is the shoulder to cry on when he   
misses him, she attended his funeral   
and makes him talk about it coz he   
needs to move past that, she gives   
him answers he needs and comfort   
when there aren't any, she tells him off   
for his idiocy, and rescued him from   
dangerous beasts and stood by him   
when he became one, and would face   
Valentine for and with him in the name   
of friendship. Simon is waiting for   
Clary to realise she loves him and   
become his girlfriend; Simon doesn't   
realize he's waiting for something that   
came long, long ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Message: Simon is that guy that actually reads   
the words in a top and if they don't   
crack him up or have an image with   
meaning no matter how many times   
the sales guy says it suits him it   
doesn't leave the store. Stripes, colour,   
coller, shapes do nothing for him, he's   
more simple top with 'I ❤️ New York'  
or wicked drawing of Marvel   
characters. Clary digs through the   
discount bin, done with her shopping   
hours ago, it's there that she pulls out   
two T-shirts tagged together. One is red   
and smaller ( feminine) written 'I'M HE'S   
in black and the other is black and   
bigger( masculine) written 'I'M HER'S' in   
red, there's nothing very interesting   
about them which is why they were in   
the bin in the first place but Clary drops   
them into their basket. " I thought you   
didn't care about Fashion Statements"   
"it's a good message."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta-ed and so there may be mistakes that I didn't catch while editing, I especially suck at tenses and apologize for all error which could make the story difficult to follow. Otherwise read and enjoy.  
> -Olivia


End file.
